


Back To You

by Teddytiger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armageddon, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddytiger/pseuds/Teddytiger
Summary: Archangel Aallotar leaves heaven to search for two missing siblings. While he's gone, heaven changes from its warm and loving atmosphere. His siblings in heaven have changed. He soon meets a ground consisting of a principality, two demons and a hellhound. After this, a friendship blossomed between the group.3,500 years after they all met each other in Egypt, Armageddon is about to start.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Raphael (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens belongs to it's respective authors.
> 
> Original characters and plot completely belong to me, unless said otherwise. (Nah-mageddon)

The seraphim stood alone in the empty gardens of heaven. Their magenta eyes burning while they dived so deep into thought. The first war of heaven had ended, which was ended when many angels fell through rings of fire sent by the All-Mighty. The soft breeze swayed around their thick-feathered wings. It brought about a small chill, but the seraphim barely noticed it.

“Aallotar? What are you doing out here?” an angel approached the seraphim. He had beautiful amethyst eyes, though they burn as much as the seraphim’s.

“I’m just thinking, little brother,” the seraphim—Aallotar, said solemnly.

“What are you thinking about?” the archangel asked. The seraphim looked at him, different emotions swimming in him round magenta eyes.

“About Raphael and Ashlynn, about where they’ve gone. Did mother send them somewhere?” Aallotar said. His gaze changed to look at the stars that surrounded heaven—the stars his siblings and he had made. However, now only a few of his siblings remained on heaven after the falling. The only thing that most angels were confused by was the disappearance of archangels and seraphim’s Raphael and Ashlynn. They hadn’t been since before the first war, nor during the fight. Michael and Uriel grieved, thinking they had been killed—since they could not feel them anymore. Gabriel had comforted them along with Aallotar, but the seraphim still believed they were alive somewhere.

“I don’t know, Aallotar… maybe they’re out making more stars? Maybe mother called them somewhere far away,” the young archangel said, though there was a hidden glint in his amethyst eyes.  
“Maybe,” Aallotar said, his brow furrowed, “Gabriel… I’m going to look for them.”

The archangel’s eyes widened. “But Aallotar, heaven needs you here! We’re still recovering from the war, and you’re one of the strongest of us. Chamuel, Azrael, and Raguel fell, Raphael and Ashlynn are not in heaven anymore, it’s only you, Metatron, Michael, Uriel, Raziel, Sandalphon, and I left!”

“I’ve made up my mind, Gabriel. I know you all can care for heaven while I search for them. Besides, I believe you could be a good leader with our siblings while I’m out,” Aallotar said. He smiled sadly at his younger brother. Aallotar had helped in raising his younger siblings alongside Raphael and Michael. Even then they were all so close, first of the All-Mighty’s creations, and the ones to create the universe around them.

“I won’t be gone long, Gabriel. I’ll be back before you know it,” Aallotar cradled the younger brother’s face, giving him a smile hoping to cheer him up. He felt better seeing a small smile from his brother.

“Now, inform everyone of where I have gone. I have a personal goodbye to say”, Gabriel flew off to find their siblings, while Aallotar flew off to heavens gate. At the gate were different cherubim’s, but only one caught his magenta gaze. A cherub with dark skin and wild hair, their four sings different color blues. His dark skin was decorated with golden freckles along his face and arms, the same color as his bright burnt golden eyes. He saw the seraphim and his face lit up—almost as bright as his halo.

“Aallotar, I was wondered when you’d come to visit,” the cherubim smiled. The seraphim smiled back at him. They embrace each other in a hug, their wings brushing each other. Aallotar was the first to pull away from the warm embrace. His smiled turned sorrowful.

“I’m leaving heaven for a long while, Oshire,” he said. The other angel turned confused.

“Why are you leaving? Is the All-Mighty sending you somewhere—Earth perhaps?” the cherubim asked. The archangel shook his head.

“I’m going to search for Raphael and Ashlynn,” they were silent. Oshire had been a long-time friend of Aallotar, and his brother Raphael and sister Ashlynn. Their other siblings weren’t as fond of the cherubim as the three of them were, yet they didn’t care. It was well known in heaven the two liked each other.

“How long do you reckon you’ll be gone?” Oshire asked later.

“A couple of years, a decade, maybe a century… who knows…” was his answer.

“Well—uh, when will you be leaving?”

“I… don’t know, soon perhaps,” Oshire reached to hold his hand, squeezing it. His dark face decorated beautifully with gold speckles formed a smile. “You’ll find them, Aallotar. I know you will.”  
Aallotar smiled brightly seeing his best friend take the news nicely. The fear of him being upset washed away. He said his final goodbyes before taking off to find his other siblings. They were in the garden where he and Gabriel were last talking to each other. Each looked sad.

“Aallotar… you don’t have to leave…” Uriel started, but Aallotar raised his hand to stop her.

“I’ve already made up my mind, sister. I’ve come to say my goodbyes,” their faces fell, even more, seeing they couldn’t make him stay. They all huddled into a tight hug, sending as much love as they could to their departing brother.

“Safe journeys, Aallotar. May God be with you,” Gabriel said.

“As to you all, goodbye my brothers and sisters.”

He was off, away from heaven. His frame slowly disappeared into the mass of stars around heaven, then soon out of their eyesight. Each of the seraphim’s siblings sent a prayer to their mother, asking that he’d stay safe while away from his family.

They believed he’d be back with a century, but they were wrong.


End file.
